The demand for increased storage capacity in memory or rigid disks and the trend towards miniaturization of memory or rigid disks (due to the requests of computer manufacturers for smaller hard drives) continues to emphasize the importance of the memory or rigid disk manufacturing process, including the planarization or polishing of such disks for ensuring maximal performance. While there exist several chemical-mechanical polishing (CMP) compositions and methods for use in conjunction with semiconductor device manufacture, few conventional CMP methods or commercially available CMP compositions are well-suited for the planarization or polishing of memory or rigid disks.
In particular, such polishing compositions and/or methods can result in less than desirable polishing rates and high surface defectivity when applied to memory or rigid disks. The performance of a rigid or memory disk is directly associated with its surface quality. Thus, it is crucial that the polishing compositions and methods maximize the polishing or removal rate yet minimize surface defectivity of the memory or rigid disk following planarization or polishing.
There have been many attempts to improve the removal rate of surface material from memory or rigid disks during polishing, while minimizing defectivity of the polished surface during planarization or polishing. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,046 discloses a method for polishing a nickel-plated layer on a rigid disk using a composition comprising aluminum oxide and a polishing accelerator such as nickel nitrate, aluminum nitrate, or mixtures thereof.
There remains a need, however, for improved compositions and methods of planarizing or polishing memory or rigid disks at a high removal rate, while minimizing surface defectivity. The present invention seeks to provide such a polishing system and method. These and other advantages of the present inventive polishing system and method will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.